Fate
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: It was fate that made them fall in love, because they're perfect for each other... YumiUlrich drabbles and oneshots
1. Hunting Easter Eggs

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah_

_Author's Note: This is different than "And So It Goes" because it's centered around Yumi and Ulrich only and these are little drabbles, not full fledged one shots, well, some may be one-shots. Gir! Just read! Anyway, this first one is centered around Easter, so yeah…enjoy and review!_

Hunting Easter Eggs

"So, did you do it?" Odd asked, walking next to Ulrich and Jeremie on the way to Yumi's house. Each of them was carrying a plastic sack with little Easter eggs in them.

"Yes Odd, it's the one painted black."

Jeremie looked in his sack. "You painted a plastic egg black?"

Ulrich nodded as they arrived at Yumi's house.

Yumi and Aelita were sitting on the porch, empty plastic sacks wrapped around their wrists, talking as the wind blew their hair.

They looked up at the boys as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Hey guys!" Aelita said, standing up and waving at them. "We've already hidden our eggs, so I guess you guys can find those first then hide yours!"

The boys nodded and began to look around. Odd immediately had almost fifteen, while Ulrich had just less than him. Jeremie on the other hand, only had a few.

Ulrich and Odd both laid eyes on a green egg at the same time and dashed for it, seeing who would get there first. Ulrich ran as fast as he could, grabbing it a few seconds before Odd's hand reached out for it.

"Ha! I still win!" Odd said, pumping his fists in the air as he did a little victory dance.

"Whatever, as long as I still get candy!"

The boys triumphantly tramped back to the porch. "Okay, now go inside and we'll hide ours!"

The girls laughed, commenting on the close call and walked inside.

Odd waited until the front door closed and turned to Ulrich. "Now's your chance Romeo!"

He winked at his best friend, who was getting butterflies in his stomach. "I…I don't think this is such a good idea…"

Odd nodded, "Maybe you're right…"

Ulrich sighed, glad Odd was actually siding with him, then Odd grabbed Ulrich's bag and ran off with it.

"Stop Odd! Give it back!" He yelled, running after Odd. Odd ran away, peering into Ulrich's sack, withdrawing the painted black egg with YUMI written across it in whiteout.

"Okay! Here you go Ulrich!" Odd tossed the sack back to Ulrich, pocketing the black egg.

Ulrich's little plastic eggs that he had filled with candy for the girls to find, went scattering all over the yard.

"Odd! I'm serious!" He yelled, running after Odd and tackling him. They went rolling across the ground, Ulrich trying to pin down the blonde and purple haired boy below him.

"Give me back the egg!"

"Fine!" Odd exclaimed, digging the egg out of his pocket and handing it over. "You're such a wimp!"

He didn't say anything, just got up and dusted himself off, putting the egg back in the bag in the frantic attempt to pick up all of his fallen eggs.

"Let's hurry and hide them. I bet they are getting impatient." Odd stated bluntly and Ulrich nodded, hiding his eggs.

Five minutes later the two teenage girls from the Lyoko group ran out of the house, looking around the yard, in the trees, everywhere for the eggs.

Ten minutes passed and two exhausted girls collapsed on the porch by the sugar high boys. Odd had already eaten all the candy from his eggs.

"Well, it's getting late, we gotta go before we miss curfew," Jeremie pointed out, and the boys were on their way.

X

Yumi sat on her bed, eating a few pieces of candy out of her eggs. She was watching some American cartoon about a cat and a mouse. She reached into her bag and pulled out another egg, surprised at its unusual color.

"Black…?"

She noticed her name was written on the front and opened it, to find, not candy, but a folded piece of paper.

"Hmm?"

She opened the paper and read the small, kind of messy handwriting written across the paper.

**Yumi,**

**Sorry this egg didn't contain what you wanted. I…wanted to give this to you to tell you what's really been wrong with me lately. I…think I like you as more than just a friend.**

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. She was at a loss for words, but she hugged the paper close to her with a smile.

X

Ulrich was sitting on his bed as well, about to get into his pajamas when he noticed the absence of something.

"Odd…please tell me you have Yumi's egg!"

Odd looked at him and shook his head.

"Shit!"

X

X

X


	2. A Finer Mess

_Disclaimer: Nope_

_Author's Note: Hey, I got to watch Code Lyoko yesterday and A FINE MESS came on, and it gave me this idea! So later on, when I say Yumi, I mean YUMI in Odd's body, and when I say Odd I mean ODD in Yumi's body. Go by the soul, except for the first two paragraphs.  
_

A Finer Mess

"Uh Jeremie…" Yumi said, looking down at her body. The only problem was, that it was Odd's voice that escaped her lips.

Odd, standing in the other scanner, also looked down at his body with dismay. "Oh great! Not this again."

"I thought you said you fixed the bug," Odd groaned, almost tripping on the boots on his feet. His back itched, but he was afraid to think why.

Ulrich looked on with wide eyes. "Jeremie, what happened?"

"Seems our dear friend Xana bugged the scanners again. Looks like it's another all nighter for me."

"Don't worry Jeremie, I'll help. It shouldn't be as bad as the first time." Aelita said happily.

He nodded and typed away quickly on the computer. "Well, you guys go ahead. If they're any problems, call me here."

The three nodded and left the factory, going up through the sewer in front of the bridge.

"Now don't forget Odd," Yumi groaned, looking down at all the purple adorning her body, well, his body, and wishing for some black dye. "I'm Japanese, not Chinese."

He nodded, groaning because her hair was getting in his face. He thought of styling it like his, and laughed so hard when he pictured Yumi with Odd hair.

"Now, go home, eat, you better brush your teeth, and go to bed early!" Yumi exclaimed and he turned to her with a smile.

"Well, then you better eat a lot at dinner or people will start to worry."

She felt like she would puke. There was no way she'd ever eat the food served at the school.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to your house Yumi…" Odd said, since it was getting dark.

"Okay! Just behave and take care of my body!"

X

Ulrich came back from the showers, clad in his pajamas (boxers and a wife beater shirt), towel slung over his shoulder. He walked into the room and sat down and saw Yumi lying on the bed, shoes still on.

"Um, Yumi, why are you still wearing your shoes?"

"You remember what happened last time I took them off. No thanks, I'd rather sleep with them on."

She sat up and looked at him, then quickly turned away, her cheeks stained crimson.

"I hope this gets fixed soon…I don't like being a boy."

"No, you're much better as a girl…" Ulrich muttered, staring at the ceiling on his bed.

Yumi turned over and over on the bed, sighing and muttering. She couldn't get comfortable.

"This bed is all lumpy!"

She sighed and returned to lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Is there…food in here?" she asked, groaning as she felt crumbs on her.

Ulrich laughed then stood up. He walked over to Yumi and stared at the floor.

"Go lay in my bed. I don't mind Odd's."

Yumi was awestruck. "What?"

"Go lay in my bed. I'll sleep in this one tonight."

She didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't change his mind, so she got up and dusted the crumbs off of her.

She crawled into Ulrich's warm bed and sighed in contentment. It was the most comfortable thing she'd ever lied on. Not to mention, it smelled just like him, and she loved his scent. She snuggled down farther and fell into a deep sleep.

X

She woke up the next morning and yawned, stretching. She was surprised when she woke up in Ulrich's room, then remembered what had happened.

She blushed when she noticed she was in Ulrich's bed, then moved her hair from her face.

"What?" she said, looking down at herself. She was back in her usual attire, her hair long and black again.

"Ulrich!" she yelled, and he woke up and looked at her.

"I'm…me again…"

X

Odd woke up in Yumi's bed, staring down at himself. "Um…how am I going to explain this to her parents?"

X

_Hehe, that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. The Point Between Caring and Not Caring

_Disclaimer: No_

_Author's Note: Going through a hard time and feeling really depressed so I thought maybe writing would help. Sorry that this one is depressing…_

**The Point Between Caring and Not Caring**

"Stop it!" she yelled, causing everyone in the courtyard to turn and stare at her. She sighed, glaring at the boy in front of her, trying to hold back the tears. Finally, she couldn't do it any longer and she turned around and walked away.

"Yumi!" he shouted, getting up to run after her, but his best friend, Odd, held him back with a strong arm. Ulrich looked back to him and saw him slowly shake his head back and forth, advising him to stay where he was.

Yumi, on the other hand, was walking towards her house, tears streaming down her face. She stopped and sat down on the curb, hiding her face in her arms, her sleeves getting soaked. Her sobs soon turned to hiccups and she tightly shut her eyes, trying to block out the tears.

She couldn't do it anymore…

She was tired of trying to be strong…

She couldn't let anyone see her cry…

She didn't care anymore…

She stood up again and turned back to the sidewalk, beginning to continue her trek to the house when she felt a soft hand grab hers. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

When she did turn around, she broke down again in a stream of tears and buried her head in his chest. He didn't need to say anything, words weren't needed, he just held her close to him, feeling his shirt get wetter and wetter.

A tear streamed down his face as well, falling onto her head. She looked up at him and saw that he, too, was crying.

"Ul…rich?" she asked, now aware of what was going on. She began to wipe away her tears, hoping, by some sheer amount of luck, that he hadn't seen them.

Another tear slid down his cheek as he looked down at her. He was still holding her hand, and he pulled her back to him, closing the distance between their bodies. He held her close and she laid her head against his chest, realizing how relaxed and safe she felt.

"Why…why are you crying?"

He didn't answer, and she couldn't look up at him to see if he was still crying, so she stayed where she was, feeling so content.

"Sometimes, Yumi, it's okay to let others care."

She nodded, glad her tears had stopped. Finally, she wiggled from his grasp, the serene feeling around her, and looked up at him. ((A/N: he's taller.)) He wasn't crying anymore, but the look he gave her let her know things would be okay.

She realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go, blushing a little. She noticed Ulrich's cheeks were pink as well.

"Why did you come after me?"

He smiled, pushing the hair behind her ears. "Because I care about you."

X

_Yeah, it sucked, I know. Whatever, I'm really not in the mood to try and make it better. So please don't review and tell me how much it sucked, I already know. Laterz._

_Savannah_


	4. Simplicity and Resoluteness

**Disclaimer: Nope!  
**

**Author's Note: Been awhile, eh? Sorry…OTVOLG will be updated soon, I promise. But, until then, enjoy Ulrich/Yumi one-shots…I've been on a one-shot rage lately! Lol. Here ya go!**

**Simplicity and Resoluteness**

It was a simple question, though one full of riddled rights and wrongs, of unfinished thoughts and ideas, of misinterpreted feelings.

"W-what?" the German boy gaped, russet eyes hidden behind thick, ebony lashes, half-closed in confusion. For a few, long, pain-staking minutes, all was silent, until Ulrich couldn't take it any longer and stiffened under the boy's gaze, looking away from the flaxen-haired youth before him shyly.

"It's not a hard question Ulrich," Jeremie teased, sitting down in a desk near Ulrich's own, disarming orbs glittering with child-like amusing. "So, would you?"

Ulrich Stern felt like a child, despite his current teenage title. He looked down ashamedly, eyes closing and pink lips pierced together toughly. "Jeremie, honestly, where did this come from?" he finally muttered, so quietly the blonde was surprised to hear it.

"Nowhere. I just want to know. Ulrich, this is simple. I already know the answer!"

Ulrich looked up in embarrassed rage, cheeks slightly pink. "Then why ask!?"

"It means more to actually hear it from you," Jeremie replied smoothly, as if it was a question as simple as 'how's the weather?' or something of the sort that was spoken everyday.

"Fine!" Ulrich caved. He saw Jeremie smile. "I would," Ulrich admitted, cheeks changing from slight pink to full blown red. "But don't tell her!"

Jeremie's slight smile transformed into a full blown grin. "There, was that so hard?"

"You have no idea…" Ulrich muttered, his head resting against his fist, the free hand tapping the pencil against the desk rhythmically, covering up his deep embarrassment.

He would do anything for her…

But that didn't mean he had to admit it…

X


	5. The Talk of Kids

**Disclaimer: Well…I actually did give the tip to a French guy of an awesome idea of an anime involving kids in a boarding school saving the world from a super computer and going to a virtual world…so, can I claim Code Lyoko? Damn. Then no, guess not.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! By the way, I've gotten some reviews saying the last chapter was weird…it never really said but Jeremie was asking if Ulrich would do anything for Yumi, like die for her and stuff like that…just a random idea I got when I was picking on my friend Dillon and calling him whipped! Lol. So, I guess that one-shot was dedicated to him, despite the fact he'll never read it… Here's the next one. **

**Lol. I just realized this one can kinda go hand-in-hand with OTVOLG! Lol. Sorry. I'll shut up now.**

**The Talk of Kids**

Seventeen-year-old Yumi Ishiyama was smiling widely at the small bundle in her arms, ebony orbs shining with happiness. It must have been a girl thing.

At least, that's what Ulrich thought.

Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama's boyfriend of two years, watched her from the side of the room, a small smile adorning his handsome face. He hadn't seen Yumi so happy about a baby, not that he'd ever seen her with a child, but her amusement made him happy too.

"Ulrich, isn't she cute?" Yumi asked, walking over to where the German boy was standing, or hiding, no one was sure which.

Yumi wasn't a girl that acted girly. In fact, she was the biggest tom-boy Ulrich had known. This was very unusual coming from someone like her.

Ulrich gasped as she came close to him with the child. "Hold her Ulrich," she said, smiling. Ulrich backed away a little. "I…I don't know how."

"Here," she told him, adjusting the small child so she was holding her with one arm. She moved his arms with her free hand and then put the baby in his hands. "See, it's not hard."

He smiled as he looked down on the small child's sleeping face. "Isn't she cute?" asked Yumi. He nodded.

"I love kids…I think I want a lot of kids when I get older," Yumi muttered.

Ulrich gaped, blushing though he didn't know why. He turned away to hide it; Yumi didn't notice.

"But I bet child birth hurts a lot…" she muttered, screwing up her face in pain. She was mainly babbling to herself now, but Ulrich turned around with a smile.

"We could always adopt."

Yumi nodded, then double-took. "What did…what did you say?"

"We could adopt…We could always adopt."

Yumi blushed and smiled. "You said we."

Realizing this, he blushed too. The small child in his arms went back to sleep, smiling.

X

X

X


	6. Swimming 101

_Disclaimer: Um…yes? Yeah right._

_Author's Note: Warning! Contains extreme OOC. But the cute kind of OOC. He he. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. A random ficlet idea I got when my friend Jay Russell got certified in CPR, cuz we were having a funny conversation. Anyway, yeah, hope you like it! Oh, and this is a VERY long ficlet…sorry!_

**Swimming 101**

A sigh. A deep, annoyed sigh was all her friends heard from her as they dragged her to the car. What was wrong with her? Aelita couldn't help but wonder WHY Yumi didn't want to go with them.

Sam got into her car, turning it on with a quick flick of her wrist, while Aelita almost shoved Yumi in the back, throwing her bathing suit after her. "It'll be fun!"

Yumi snorted. "Yeah right. Tell me again why we are going to the pool on the other side of town?"

Sam smiled as she pulled from the Japanese girl's driveway. "They got a new life guard. Some guy named Ulrich or something. Odd said he's a friend of him."

"Why are you guys so excited? Last time I checked, you both had boyfriends," Yumi sighed again, eyes scanning the surroundings outside of her window.

Aelita had to hold back saying what she wanted to say: _Yeah, but you don't!_

Instead, using much self control, she said, "Yeah, but this pool is closer to Jeremie's house and Odd wanted to hang out with Ulrich, so we're meeting them up there."

"It's just a plus that that German boy is hot," Sam chimed in. Yumi couldn't help but feel cornered by the tag team.

"Fine," she gave up, sitting in the back, hugging her black bathing suit close.

Oh what an interesting day today would be.

X

"Yeah, Aelita just called. The girls should be here soon," a blonde boy said to his friends. They stood beside the pool, Ulrich watching the swimmers but still talking to the others, Odd looking around for somewhere to buy food.

"Good! Then, Ulrich, you can meet that girl I was telling you about!" Odd finally retorted in dismay; no food was to be found.

"That Yumi girl?" he asked, half listening. After all, he was working.

Several girls walked by and stared at him; what they say is true, when pools get cute life guards, girls flocked. That's what they were doing today. Ulrich just smiled, knowing it'd make them go away faster, and sighed.

"Why can't I wear a shirt on this job again?" he moaned.

"Because, technically, wearing a shirt would significantly slow you down because of water fricti-"

"Okay, Jeremie, thank you." Ulrich interrupted, his head hurting already.

"You're weird! Man, I like it when girls look at me!" Odd smiled.

Jeremie sighed and shook his head. "Should I tell that to Sam?"

Odd didn't have time to reply, because three girls walked into the pool area. One smiled when she saw the boys, one was staring at the water, and the other was grumbling to herself.

"I'm guessing the mopey one over there is Yumi?" Ulrich whispered. Odd laughed.

The girls found them. "Hey everyone," Odd said. "This is my friend Ulrich Stern, from Germany."

Aelita and Sam said hi and introduced themselves and Yumi, whist Yumi just nodded at him. "Hey," she muttered. He was pretty cute.

She can't believe she just thought that! "Where are your changing rooms?"

Ulrich smiled. "Hi Yumi. They're over there," he said, pointing. She left and the others decided to get in the water. Ulrich said bye and climbed up to his Life Guard Tower, watching his friends play in the water. Odd was throwing Aelita around.

Yumi came out later in a black, one piece suit that fit her perfectly. Ulrich tried not to stare as she walked to the far end of the pool, where her friends were. How many girls had he seen today at the pool? One-hundred? But no one affected him like she did.

She got in the water gracefully. Ulrich tried not to notice. The others needed his attention, especially the younger kids, but he couldn't move his eyes.

An hour passed, maybe longer. Ulrich lost track of time watching her. They were having dunk fights now, seeing who could dunk the most people. Odd jumped on Yumi and shoved her under and Ulrich counted.

…13…14…why isn't he letting her up?

"Where is she?" asked Odd. Realizing she hadn't swam up another way (as she usually did), he quickly swam away to let her up. She didn't come.

Ulrich counted more:

17…18…

"Ulrich!" called Odd. Realizing the worse had happened, Ulrich quickly dove into the pool elegantly and quickly swam for them. He saw Yumi floating towards the bottom of the pool and grabbed her arm, kicking his feet to bring them both to the surface.

After a few awkward happenings, he finally got her to the surface and out of the pool. Everyone gathered around him in a circle, even nosey strangers. He checked her pulse-it was weak. She wasn't breathing.

He pushed on her chest a few times, checking her breathing again; nothing. He counted to himself as he pushed on her, then gave her a breath.

"Why isn't it working?" Aelita said, about to cry. Jeremie put his arm around her in comfort.

Ulrich gave her another breath and Yumi coughed weakly, spitting up water. Her eyes opened, and all she saw was hazy outlines of the people around her. Finally, things came into focus.

"Yumi!" Aelita called.

"Is she alright?" she heard Sam say.

Yumi, hating all the attention, tried to stand, and fell. Strong arms caught her and she realized Ulrich was holding her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, letting him help her stand, otherwise end up falling again. "What happened?"

Odd reclaimed the whole story, telling it as if Ulrich was a noble knight and Yumi a damsel in distress. She glared at him. "It was YOUR fault!"

"Do you wanna go home, Yumi?" Sam asked. Yumi nodded, she was still shaking.

"But, Yumi's house is way across town. You'd have to take her home and come back…" Odd said, looking to Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Take her home? She lives by you."

Ulrich looked at the clock. His shift ended in two minutes. He sighed and nodded. "Alright. Are you sure you're okay Yumi?"

She nodded and Aelita helped her to the changing room. Odd elbowed Ulrich. "I saw you!"

Ulrich gaped. "Saw me? What?"

"Drooling over Yumi!"

His gape turned to a glare. "Shut up Odd!"

The German boy sighed and went to his bag, pulling on his shirt. He looked around and saw Aelita and Yumi appear from the room, carrying Yumi's wet suit. They found Ulrich.

"Thanks Ulrich!" Odd said, winking. Ulrich glared again.

"Take care of her," Aelita said, catching on.

Yumi sighed. She didn't like the idea of a complete stranger taking her home, but this stranger was Odd's friend, and he had just saved her life.

He led her to his car, a black truck, and helped her inside. Then he went to the driver's side and got in, starting the car with a hum.

The ride was awkward. The only things they talked about were what radio station Yumi felt like listening to, or if she replied to one of Ulrich's random questions. Finally, she told him her address and they pulled in front of her house.

He put his truck in park and looked at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." What was she supposed to say to the man that had saved her life by CPR?

CPR…

The word ran through her head over and over again. She gave him a stern look. "You indirectly kissed me!" she gasped. Her life was more important than whom her first kiss was, but he didn't have to know that.

He smirked. "Who said indirect?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing her before she had time to react. She blushed and got out of the car, glaring at him, despite the fact she liked it.

"This isn't over!" she said, trying to hide her blush and the fact she'd liked the kiss.

He smirked again. "I know."

What a VERY interesting day.

X

X

X

_Yes, I know. Extremely OOC…but it was cute! And if Ulrich wasn't so shy, I'd imagine him with that kind of personality. Sorry if it sucked, and sorry it was so long for a ficlet._

_REVIEW!_


	7. Obvious

Disclaimer: Yeah right

_Disclaimer: Yeah right._

_Author's Note: So it's been awhile since I've posted anything (especially anything for the CL world), and my boyfriend (accidentally) gave me the idea for this ficlet, so I HAD to write it up. Hope you like! (Please don't say anything about the sucky ending. I didn't know how else to end it.)_

Obvious

Yumi sighed as she drummed her hands on the steering wheel, letting her car crawl to a stop as she methodically made her way down the familiar street that led to Kadic. It was dark, and her headlights cast only a small beam, making her nervous. But, she didn't let it show.

Ulrich was quiet beside her, staring out his window, lost in thought. The rain pounded the windshield and fell loudly down to the earth. He knew Yumi was nervous from the way her eyes scanned the road. It hadn't rained so hard in a long time, and she'd never had to drive in it.

"Sorry about this Yumi," he muttered. "Thanks for taking me back to Kadic, though."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it Ulrich. It's not like it's out of my way or anything…" Her voice sounded as if she thought otherwise, though. The German boy decided not to push it.

She let the car slowly advance after the stop sign, and she turned slowly onto the next street. Music played in the background, some Japanese rock band Yumi had always loved but Ulrich could never remember the name of, but besides that, all was quiet.

"Ulrich," she said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Tell me something. Anything."

He was taken aback by her sudden words. "Uh…well…it's raining."

She sighed. "I mean something not blatantly obvious."

Ulrich grew quiet again for a few seconds. "Well…there goes every compliment I could give you…"

"Huh?"

"Well, I could say you're beautiful, but that's blatantly obvious."

X


	8. It Could've Been Love

Disclaimer: I wish

_Disclaimer: I wish._

_Author's Note: I haven't written one of these in a while so I figured I would. The idea from this one came from a country song, actually. Lol. Yes, I do LOVE country music. Anyway, so hope you like. _

It Could've Been Love

Ulrich Stern felt in control. That's because he _was _in control. The ball, juggled between his feet almost pro-like, was so well guarded that the other team had really given up on trying to steal it. Practice usually ended this way every day; with the team Ulrich wasn't on admitting defeat.

"Alright man, calm down," muttered Odd, after Ulrich released the ball, making his fifth goal of the practice. "Don't give yourself a hernia."

The German smiled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Odd?" he teased, jogging to go get the ball. The goalie, a talentless boy who was only good at being the goalie, picked up the ball and kicked it as hard as he could towards Ulrich. Of course, it ended up landing a good ten feet away and rolling down to the street.

"I'll get it," he groaned. Right now, nothing could stop his good mood. He followed the ball out to the street, only to see someone else pick it up.

She was gorgeous, with shiny black hair and dark eyes. Ulrich had never seen her around before, but something about her didn't seem to belong in France. Maybe because she was Japanese? He shrugged; he was just babbling to himself now.

"This yours?" she asked when he was close enough to hear. He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't, (Why did he have to be so shy all the time?!) so he simply nodded.

She tossed it to him, eyes scanning the practice. "Big school…what is it?"

"Kadic," he croaked, his heart racing. "Kadic Academy." Everyone in town knew about the school. So, she must've been from somewhere else. "I've never seen you around before…new here?" he asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. It's my first time in town. I'm Yumi."

"Ulrich."

She smiled. "Well…can you help me?" she looked rather embarrassed now. "I was supposed to meet my parents at City Hall…but I got lost."

"Oh, sure." Thankfully, he knew where City Hall was. "See, we're on twenty-first street now. You just take this down till you hit Quaker Ave. and turn left. You'll run right into it."

"Oh, good. I'm close then. I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago…" Yumi smiled sheepishly; Ulrich's heart skipped a beat. "Well…thanks for the help, Ulrich."

"Anytime." He tried to ignore the way he got butterflies from hearing her say his name.

She waved and turned, continuing up the street. Despite himself, Ulrich couldn't stop watching her until she was out of sight.

Odd hurried over to him. "She was cute! Why didn't you get her number, Ulrich?"

He was wondering the same thing. Why had he just let her go? Groaning, he set the ball down and kicked it as hard as he could in his frustration, cursing quietly to himself.

It could've been love, after all.


	9. Mr Right

_Disclaimer: I do not own CL or __Lady in Waiting__._

_Author's Note: So…I got this idea yesterday at Mardel, the Christian store. I thought it would be cute for a story, so of course I had to write a ficlet! Sorry it's been so long!_

**Fate**

Mr. Right

Yumi's eyes scanned the books with vague interest, waiting for Ulrich. "Almost done?" she asked, suppressing her sigh.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…Just looking for something."

To pass the time, Yumi went back to the Woman's section of the book shelf. "Oh!" she smiled, reading through the titles quickly.

"Hmm?"

"There was a book I read once," the girl muttered as she searched. "I don't remember the title, but it was really good…"

Ulrich stopped his searching and went over to her shelf. "Really? Who was it by?"

Yumi stared in space for a moment, but couldn't remember. "I don't know…it was called "Something, something, something, while waiting for Mr. Right…"

He walked away without a word. Confused, she stared after him. Back in the Teen section, his searching seemed more important. Shrugging, the Asian girl turned back, rejoicing when she noticed the familiar cover.

"Found it!" she beamed and held it up for Ulrich to see. "Lady in Waiting: Becoming God's Best While Waiting for Mr. Right. Man, I love this book."

Ulrich looked up for only a second, before looking back the books. "What's the matter, Ulrich? Why are you acting so…weird?"

"Just looking for a book," he replied shortly.

She scanned his shelves. "What book?"

"How to Become Mr. Right."

Yumi looked confused. "There's a book like that?"

"I wish."

She smiled, finally getting it. "Oh…Ulrich…" She didn't know what else to say.

She also didn't know how their hands ended up intertwined. But she wasn't complaining.

X  
X  
X


	10. Someone Like Me

**Disclaimer: No way**

**Author's Note: I guess I'm going on an update rampage right now because I feel so guilty for not writing anything in so long. Anyway, sorry this took so long and thanks to everyone who's stood by me in my too-long hiatus.**

**Fate**

Someone Like Me

Odd stared at the math book on his desk, trying to decipher the foreign text as he scanned it. "When did they start putting letters in math?"

"About three years ago, when you started sleeping in class," Ulrich replied, only pretending to study his English novel.

The blonde laughed. "My sleeping in class started long before that…anyway, back to these letters. Isn't math supposed to be _numbers? _These people are insane."

Jeremie glanced up, already finished with his Calculus homework, and stifled a snicker. "Seriously Odd, if you'd just pay attention in class, you wouldn't be so lost."

Before Odd could retort, they were interrupted as Yumi sat down at the table, pulling out her headphones. "Wow…all of you are studying. I'm surprised."

"Where's William?" Odd asked innocently.

Yumi turned to glimpse at the library door. "I dunno. He said he'd meet me here."

"I just remembered, I have soccer practice soon. See you guys later."

As Ulrich stood to leave, Odd called after him. "It's only four o'clock, Ulrich!" But the German boy pretended not to hear him as he ducked out the door and hurried down the hallway.

Why did he have to pretend like everything was okay? He knew why-because he didn't have to pretend. He wanted to pretend. That way, no one got hurt.

Well, no one but Ulrich.

He threw his backpack on his bed with unnecessary force before changing into his soccer uniform and cleats. He tried in vain to stop thinking about Yumi, but it was impossible. His mind was like a sponge; it soaked up every thought of her as if it was always thirsty.

Then again, he was always thirsty for Yumi, as weird as that sounded in his head.

By the time he reached the field, he realized he was still an hour early. In his hurry to ditch Yumi and avoid seeing her with William, he'd arrived too quickly. With a shrug, he decided to practice some goals.

He pictured William as the goal keeper, and Ulrich let out all his rage at the situation with every kick.

He hated William.

He hated William with Yumi.

He hated pretending like everything was perfect.

He hated hiding his feelings.

He hated _having _these feelings.

By the time he'd kicked a goal for every problem, he was exhausted. He lied in the grass and stared at the deep, blue sky.

Why couldn't Yumi see that William was no good for her? Why couldn't see what was so obvious to Ulrich himself. They belonged together…

He shook his head, eager to get rid of the thought. His heart tore as he thought of her.

If only she could love him; if only she could be happy with someone like him.

With a sigh, he rose. He decided to lock away every thought he had of Yumi. As long as she was happy, he would be happy too-

Or, he would pretend to be happy, at least.

He kicked another goal, determination setting in. He was so engrossed with ignoring his thoughts of Yumi, that he didn't notice her in the stands, watching him.

_If only Ulrich could love someone like me…_

X


	11. Kissing in the New Year

**Disclaimer: I wish**

**Author's Note: Well, goodbye 2009. I can't believe it's already the New Year. Anyway, here's a cute, probably OOC story for your New Year needs. **

**Oh, and sorry about Jeremie. I just couldn't resist.**

**Fate**

Kissing in the New Year

The clock was counting down. Soon, midnight would hit and everyone in the room would cheer and drink and kiss in the new year…

It made Ulrich's stomach tie into knots.

Jeremie, who Ulrich could've sworn would never drink, was halfway through his third glass of champagne and was definitely feeling no pain. He was dancing around the room with a silly party hat on. Aelita smiled as she watched him.

Odd, on the other hand, was surrounded by a fair amount of girls, all vying for his attention. Ulrich was sickly envious.

His attention turned automatically to the couch across the room. Yumi was sitting there, engrossed in some conversation with William. Ulrich had to force his eyes away, but not before she glanced up and noticed him looking at her.

"Oh, come on," hiccup "buddy. Go kiss yer woman."

"Jer…you're drunk," replied Ulrich flatly, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"And yer handsome…"

Rolling his eyes, Ulrich stood. "Shut up."

It was five minutes to midnight. Ulrich walked into the kitchen to escape everything. He grabbed a Coke and opened it with too much force, causing it to erupt all over the room. He cursed, grabbing a towel to soak up the brown liquid.

"Oh…you okay?"

He shot up to the familiar voice. Yumi, beautiful even with the ridiculous party hat on her head, was staring at him curiously from the kitchen doorway. "Here, I'll help."

"It's okay…Just go back to William." He didn't realize how acidic his voice was.

Her gaze narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been all over him."

They were interrupted as Jeremie ran into the kitchen and slid around in his socks, clad in only his underwear. He was holding a pink hairbrush and singing loudly, but his voice was so slurred it was hard to understand him.

"Come on Jeremie!" Aelita said, trying to give Ulrich and Yumi time alone. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, trying to keep her eyes on anything else but his mostly-naked body. "And put on some clothes!" Ulrich heard her yell as they left the kitchen.

Yumi started laughing. "We can never let him live this down."

"Don't worry," Ulrich replied. "I think Odd is filming."

She reached for a rag and started mopping up the counter. "So…you're jealous, eh?"

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"You know I haven't really heard a word William has been saying all night…I just have been talking to him to make you jealous."

He stared at her, obviously confused. "I don't understand."

"FIVE! …FOUR! …THREE!"

The countdown had started from the other room. Somehow, Ulrich and Yumi had closed off the distance between their bodies, so that by the time the people in the other room had reached one, they were mere inches apart.

"Happy New Year, Ulrich," she whispered, planting her lips on his.

It was already a very happy new year, indeed, he thought as he kissed her back.


	12. Without Music

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_

_Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile. Sorry guys. I keep promising to update but life is so crazy. My friend inspired this one. Yeah I know, Ulrich is a little OOC, but I know that he'll get over his shyness eventually._

_So enjoy and please review! :)_

Without Music

It was hard to say when things started changing. Maybe it was last week, when we held gazes too long, or a month ago when our hands touched for the briefest of moments…

I could maybe it to death. The point was, things had changed between us. And, I was oddly happy about it.

Sure, there was still that awkwardness at moments, like when he seemed so tempted to close off the short distance between us and prove his feelings with a kiss, or victory hugs in Lyoko that lasted a second or two too long.

But, I liked those moments. The awkwardness was accompanied by butterflies, by that twisted knot in the stomach that sounds painful but really isn't. I suppose Aelita was right when she told me eventually I would fall for Ulrich Stern.

And eventually he would catch me.

I had been waiting for that moment for almost a month now. For, even if I had come to terms with my feelings, I had promised myself that Ulrich was to make the first move. So, patiently, I waited.

The day came unexpectedly. In fact, it was so normal I had no reason to suspect anything to happen. It was spring break at Kadic and Ulrich had stayed on campus, alone. Jeremie had returned to see his family and taken Aelita with him and Odd had gone to Paris with his uncle. So naturally, I went to Kadic every day to keep Ulrich company.

Jeremie had worked out a system in case of a Lyoko attack, but so far things had been quiet. I was thankful for that. Today, I made Ulrich go to a clear-out sale with me at my favorite punk clothing store. He hadn't seemed super excited, but he had agreed to go, which I was thankful for.

He carried my bag to the car, smiling as he told me some soccer story. I was only partially paying attention. My mind was overwhelmed with how right this felt, us being together, doing stuff like shopping or just hanging out or skateboarding. It felt right.

That thought was a little scary.

"Yumi?"

He pulled me from my thoughts. "Hmm?" I asked, confused.

The sky was overcast and it was growing dark. The store was on the verge of closing for the night, so there were only a few cars left in the parking lot. I unlocked the car, which is what Ulrich had wanted, and he put my bag in the back.

"It's pretty out," I muttered, leaning against the car instead of getting in. Ulrich closed the door and stood beside me, hands in his pockets. "It is," he agreed.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, leaning against my rusty old car and staring at the stars that were beginning to fleck across the sky, but the time felt so short. Finally, he reached out his hand and took mine, pulling me out into the middle of the empty lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused but holding back laughter. He was acting very un-Ulrich, and though I was confused, I was enjoying it.

"Let's dance."

"What? Here?"

He nodded. I had never really seen Ulrich dance; at the school dances, we often stood against a wall and made fun of Sissi and she tried in vain to get Ulrich to dance, or argued feverishly with whatever date she did bring.

We were standing in the middle of the empty line of parking spaces. "There's no music." I argued again.

And he looked into my eyes, and his eyes spoke so much he scarcely needed his words. "We don't need music."

That's when I realized he loved me too.

We started awkwardly; Ulrich, apparently just now realizing what he had just asked, was too shy to grab my hips. And although things with him had been slightly less weird, dancing with him did surprise me. Finally, we managed to close off the distance between us and sway in a quasi-synchronized pattern.

The staff stared at us in confusion as they walked out to their cars almost half an hour later, the store dark and locked up for the night. But Ulrich and I just continued our erratic, unplanned, uneven, and random dancing.

It was the greatest night of my life.


	13. Frozen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko_

_Author's Note: So I got bored and decided to write a cute fic that wasn't all happy…idk why. Anyway, I know it's summer, and if you live in Texas like I do, it's like 100 degrees, but I wanted to write a wintery scene this time. I hope you enjoy_

Frozen

It was freezing. Ulrich tried to focus on the cold, the way it bit into his skin and made his fingers ache. He tried to see the tiny specks of snow that were falling and melting before they even hit the ground, or to glance at the gray sky. He'd rather focus on the outer cold then his own inner cold.

Her stuff was packed in several suitcases that were piled outside the red station wagon. Although the rest of the Ishiyama family was already sitting in the car, Yumi stood in the cold, staring around the group.

Idly, she messed with her scarf, braiding together the dangling bits of fabric at the end. Then she cleared her throat and set her dark eyes upon the group of forlorn teens around her.

"I'm...I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Don't worry," the ever-cheerful Odd muttered. "We'll just have to come visit you in Japan."

For the first time that day, Yumi smiled too. "Of course."

With Odd and Jeremie's help, she loaded her luggage into the back of the moving truck parked out front. Ulrich stood frozen, both inside and out, watching.

"Promise to write," Odd said.

"Only if you promise to learn to read," she joked. They embraced, then she turned and hugged Jeremie. Aelita, who was silently crying next to Ulrich, ran up and threw her arms tightly around the Japanese girl.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Yumi sighed. "Me too..."

Ulrich stuffed his hands idly into his pockets, sighing. This was the moment to tell her everything; everything he had been meaning to say to her in the years since they had met. What was stopping him, now that she was leaving?

Still, he couldn't do it. When Aelita stepped away from Yumi and Yumi turned her dark eyes on him, Ulrich stared awkwardly at his feet.

"I hope you find happiness in Japan," he whispered.

"Thank you Ulrich."

She closed off the distance between them with a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, as if she was afraid to let him go. After a few seconds, he pulled her close and rested his head atop hers.

"Yumi...there's something I should say-"

"Yumi!" Mrs. Ishiyama stuck her head out the window. "We have to go now or we'll miss our flight!"

She pulled away from Ulrich quickly, jumping at her mother's stern voice.

She reached down to pick up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Well guys...I guess this is bye."

Everyone was teary-eyed, even the strong Yumi. With one last look, she turned and crawled into the car.

"Sorry man," Odd whispered to Ulrich, putting his arm around the other boy.

"I couldn't tell her..."

As the car pulled out the driveway, Yumi stared out the back window, watching her friends. Her eyes locked with Ulrich's, and in the fog caused by the cold, she drew a heart into the glass.


	14. Speak Now

_Disclaimer: Still do not own CL or the song "Speak Now"_

_Author's Note: So, I've been playing around with this idea since the new Taylor Swift CD came out. For some reason, the title track from the CD really inspired me to write. So, here you go! Enjoy! Oh, and don't ask me why Ulrich would ever marry Sissi. Just go with it for the sake of the story._

Speak Now

I cannot believe I'm doing this.

I don't think I can say that enough. Here I am, in a long black dress and heels that I can barely walk in, hidden behind a curtain. I suppose I could've walked in with the rest of my friends, but Sissi made it apparent that I was not invited.

Oh well, that will make this whole ordeal an even bigger surprise.

I glance around the room, seeing familiar faces, friends and his family, everyone seated and waiting for the music. I see Sissi's stuck-up family sitting in the front, going on about how beautiful the church is. My stomach churns with jealousy, because I know I can't argue. The place really is beautiful...almost perfect.

Down the hall, I hear Sissi yelling at a bridesmaid, complaining about her dress. She looks like a pastry, I think irritably. I have every right to be mad; she stole everything from me.

And there he is, sitting in the back of the church, wiping his palms anxiously on his suit pants. His messy brown hair is still sticking up in a few places, and the gel he'd used had done little to tame it. He'd never looked more handsome to me.

I suddenly have the overwhelming the urge to go over to him and tell him now. It would make things so much easier.

But, the music starts, and my time is stolen. The talking stops and everyone turns to watch the wedding party walk down the aisle to a song that should be a death march. I ducked further against the wall, heart pounding.

He smiled at her as she met him at the altar, but it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes, like it was when he smiled at me. I figured it was my luck to realize I loved him just as he decided to marry someone else.

But it was okay, because I was going to change that.

The minister spoke slowly, which I could tell made Sissi irritated. Everything irritated her. He said the usual stuff, the lovey dovey crap that in no way applied in this case. I clenched my fists, my heart pounding.

This was it. This was the moment...

"If anyone here objects to this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

I stepped out behind the curtain and walked up the aisle half way. My whole body was shaking. Everyone turned to look at me, gasping, eyes wide. I stared straight at Ulrich.

"Don't do this, Ulrich." I said. I ignored the looks, forgot that anyone else was actually there. He took up my entire mind. "Come leave with me. I love you. I always have."

The words shook coming out. I was shocked I had actually said them, after contemplating it for so long. After loving him so long...now he knew.

Sissi's face grew angry. She clutched her flowers tightly, narrowing her eyes. "Yumi Ishiyama! How dare you!"

"Yumi..." Ulrich whispered, his eyes growing. He let go of Sissi's hand and began to walk towards me.

"Ulrich Stern," she hissed, grabbing his tuxedo sleeve. "If you take another step, you're going to regret it."

He looked back at her, prying her fingers off. "Really? I think I'll take my chances."

And just like that, he was walking down the aisle to me. I threw my arms around him, holding back tears. If I hadn't spoken, I would've lost him forever. It had been so close.

"I can't believe you came," he said, whispering into my hair.

"I had to."

It wasn't exactly a Happily-Ever-After moment, but it was the best moment I could've asked for.

Oh, and the look on Sissi's face made it so much better.

XXX


End file.
